Elixir
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: "I'm not the one that you want. I'll only let you down. And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on." Her heart felt heavy, she should have seen this coming. It was bound to happen. - Oneshot, Masami/Makorra Triangle.


Author's Note: This is like a onesided Masami, but is really Makorra... Get me? Great.

* * *

Elixir

* * *

_"I'm not the one that you want, I'll only let you down. And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on."_

_- Craig Owens  
_

* * *

Everything happens for a reason was something you told yourself daily; throughout the good and the bad, everything in life happens for a reason, for the greater good. Whether you want to believe it or not. But, how could something like this happen to you, you wonder if you were destined to have such a horrible fate. First your father was a part of the Equalists and now this.

You rub your clammy hands over your tear ridden face as the brunette man before you sputters his confession. The tears continue down mercifully, silently begging the now twenty-one man to stop, that your heart can't take no more. Though you know, you need to hear this; something vile inside you wants to know why he hurt you so.

His face is plagued with sorrow, he knows too what he's done. You can see it. He knows he vowed to never hurt you, to always love you and _only you_, but you knew that somewhere in his vows, there was an underlying truth that wasn't for your virgin ears, but more so for a once naive Avatar. He catches your eyes, your lame green orbs compared to her vibrant cerulean gems, and your heart crumbles under his intense stare. You divert away.

"I do love you-" He tried to manage out, but you cut him off.

"But you loved her l-l-onger," you stutter out horribly. You knew that he always held a soft spot for her within his heart. Yet, you knew that there was one for you too, if only a fraction. He shakes his head vigorously, denying the truth you both know that was looming over your heads, the black cloud that constantly poured over your relationship.

"I can fix this," he breaks, "please, let me fix this," he begs and a part of you wants to give in because you love him; _more than he will ever love you._ You hate the power he has over you, he doesn't know how big the throne he sits on in the pit of your heart is, he doesn't know that you can never let him go. Now that you think about it, you never will be able to let it go, let him go.

"M-Mako," your run your tongue over your dry chapped lips, "I wish I could. I wish I could tell you to try again, make it perfect, make _me _worth it, but I-I-I can't," you finish hoarsely. Your throat dry from not speaking an hour too long. Your nose is burning from sniffling two days overdue.

He shakes his head and crosses the few steps over to you, leaping up from his seat, he grabs your shoulders, lifting you up from your seat, and shakes you, too hard. He shook you a couple times before he grew limp and threw his head in between the soft crevices of your neck. You could feel the soft fabric of his father's scarf, that has seen better days, brushes against your flesh. The softness reminding you of the moment you two shared on one of your dates. His tears cascading down his olive cheeks that you loved to peck.

You both slide down to the floor mercifully.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered over again and again in the crook of your neck. He kept muttering the words to the point where sorry was burned into your mind. Taking shelter in your veins, migrating through to your heart. He clings to you desperately. And, you do the same. And somewhere in the distance, you could hear the faint echo of glass hearts shattering.

He picks his head up and slams his lips against yours. Desperately trying to amend things. Searching for a spark. You feel the craving to kiss him back, to divulge in your burning sin, but you can't. You can't have him, not anymore.

_Can't_; the most miserable word in the dictionary.

His heart is just a payphone away. You push him away, begrudgingly. He takes the hint, with shallow breaths, he slumps away with his head down. Tears marching down his face in a melancholy march for the forsaken woman in front of him. Painfully, you acknowledged that woman as you. He reaches for you, but you shudder away. You can feel his hurt seeping in your skin.

"Go," you plead.

He shakes his head, defiant in nature, "no."

"Please, Mako."

"I can't-" He tries.

"GO!" You shriek. You breakdown. A broken sob. "P-P-P-Please," you break.

He doesn't say anything and you know this is the end. He's given up. He's accepted reality. He cheated on you for a woman he's never stopped loving that's carrying his second child. Five months. It's going to be a little boy. From your peripheral, you can see his silhouette stand to his full length that he gracefully matured into, saunter over to the door, grasp the handle, and opens the door; not before he glanced back at you and left with his head down.

And your heart in his hands.

From two doors down, you can hear the faint crying from the child in the nursery. You stand on two shaky legs, vigorously wiping the tears off your face and put on a brave visage. The child in the room should never see you this way. You slowly make your way to the room and push the cracked door open so you can walk in. In the corner of the room, you spot your son in his crib, crying. You smile wistfully. When he sees you, he stops and gurgles and opens his arms out for you.

You pick him up and look in to _his _eyes. The dam breaks.

You cry...

And you cry...

And for a moment, a real bad moment, you couldn't even look your son in the face.

* * *

_"You have nothing left to say. Are we truly at the end? _

_How am I supposed to try to pretend that everything's alright?"_

_- We are Trees  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, to be honest, my OTP is Tahorra, but I feel like if the show wasn't a kid show, this would happen. I like Asami and I really actually hope that she doesn't get heartbroken in the end. Cause that shit sucks. Anyways, thanks guise for readingggg! :) I hope the point of view wasn't annoying, sometimes second person can be a bit confusing. Also, I want to do a prequel with like Mako and Korra when they first start having the affair together. Thoughts?


End file.
